My Hearts Desire
by Kimiko Kazuhiro
Summary: It was odd to see him, the one everyone chooses to fear. They say his name over and over again like it’s some kind of tool of fear, but looking at him was nothing like fear to me.- (Summery in first chapter)


Okay, this is an odd fan fiction. It's by my character Kimiko's point of view, and she seems to have a past with Albel the Wicked. You can tell by the way she calls Albel, him and he or the wicked one. This story is a little different from the game plot line that I seemed to have killed just by putting her in there. Fayt and Cliff are stuck on the planet and Mirage is in Greeton. They can't get off and their Allies think them dead, so they travel with Nel and Albel. The story will unravel itself and it will bring out some odd things to Albel's past (That I put in there.) and it may even turn out, he's not all he claims to be. Anyway, we're off to Greeton!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Hearts Desire

Chapter 1: Welcome to the crew

It was odd to see him, the one everyone chooses to fear. They say his name over and over again like it's some kind of tool of fear, but looking at him was nothing like fear to me. Adults tell their children about him, the one who kills with out thought, and tell them that they should fear him as they do. But telling someone to fear a person is nothing like looking them in the eye.

That's it, that's what I noticed when I looked at him, others sitting not to far from him as I held my sword ready. Why was he with these people? My gaze went over the others in the group. A blue haired boy was speaking to a blonde man dressed in black. Nel was there? What was Nel doing with him? I hesitated for a moment, as I looked her over. She didn't seem to be enjoying herself, nor did it look like she was comfortable.

What am I thinking? She must feel edgy with him around. I looked around some more, but there was no one else around. For a moment, my heart felt like led and I turned away. This wasn't right, I had come to fight him, to face him, maybe get through to him... but these people where here.

Without warning, I felt the slight tap on my shoulder. I didn't bother to turn, my hood covered most of my face, and my mask covered whatever was left over, he couldn't see me. The sound of a sword being pulled out came to my ears and then the slight jab of a tip in my back.

Slowly rising to my feet, he led me to the others, who seemed to jump slightly as I walked to the fire. "Look at the fool I found in the woods." The wicked one spoke. My body froze as his words reached me, and I had to shudder. The blue haired boy grabbed my shoulder and moved to grab my hood.

"Touch my hood and I cut your arm off." I growled, grabbing his wrist and twisting it. He let out a yelp of pain that was an accompanied by gab in the back by a sword and the others jumping up to his aid. I let his arm go and looked to Nel, who seemed to be rattled. She knew my voice; she could come to my aid, right?

"Kimiko?" She asked, putting her daggers away. I merely nodded, my gaze drifting to the wicked one before returning. "I see we meet again, Nel." She seemed stunned for a fleeting second before bowing at me.

The tension that was once there seemed to diminish, but I didn't relax. He still had his sword on my back. "Move your sword…" I demanded, my voice emptied of the kindness I had shown Nel.

"What did you say fool?" The wicked one shot back, gabbing me in the back once more with the weapon. "I said, move your sword." I made sure it was cold; I made sure he heard me defy him.

"Okay, that's enough you two." The blonde man said as he winked at me. Who did he think he was? Winking at me like that, I could have slapped him. Nel seemed to have noticed my discomfort and walked over to me.

"Kimiko, the blonde is Cliff and the blue haired boy you seem to like so much is Fayt, they are engineers from Greeton." I gazed at Fayt and gave him an apologetic look, though he couldn't see my face, I'm guessing he read my eyes. "And you should know Albel." With that, my heart felt like led once again.

She said his name, like it was nothing. He was Albel the Wicked; he was a ruthless killer of the black brigade. "I know Albel the Wicked." His name came through clenched teeth that made my body shake. The wicked one seemed to smirk, no doubt enjoying being called by his title.

Both Fayt and Cliff gave each other nervous looks; it must have been unsettling to have him around, and me being there wasn't going to help. Then again, he didn't know who I was anymore; he didn't know my new name.

"Kimiko, what are you doing here?" I was unpleasantly pulled from thought only to see that Nel had moved back to her spot and Fayt speaking to me. "I came for Nel " -I snuck a glance at the wicked one for a moment- "and personal matters."

Fayt must not have understood my glance, but it seemed Nel got it and shook her head. "What personal matters?" Fayt asked, leaning back and trying to get a better look at me. "Leave the girl alone, fool." At that, my blood ran cold. Did he say that? Would he say that?

This wasn't right, if he remembered, if he knew, I was dead. The others looked as stunned as I felt. Without thinking, I gripped the sword that hung on my waist. This was really bad; he was never one to stand up for people without a purpose.

"I'm not in the mood for playing ask a million questions with a girl that means nothing to us. Now, I'm going to go sleep." The wicked one grumbled as he leaned himself on a tree. Both ruby colored eyes disappeared and he fell asleep.

No one argued with him, no doubt they feared him to a degree. Cliff wasn't all to pleased, but he turned to Nel and started to speak with her. Fayt on the other hand, had his eyes on me. I was guessing he was wondering wither to trust me or not, but he merely smiled at me and turned to join Cliff in the conversation. Not seeing anything to do, I sat down on a fallen tree, and watched the sleeping man.

They say, when someone is a sleep, they finally relax and look calm. Looking at him was like seeing nothing, there was no emotion in his face and he didn't look the least bit relaxed. It was something I had noticed a long time ago with the wicked one. He was never truly relaxed. Though he looked slightly more vulnerable then before, he was ready for anything.

Without realizing it, I slowly drifted to sleep. I was disturbed by a soft whisper. "Who is Kimiko?" It must have been Fayt, his voice was childish, but level as an adults. I slowly noticed it was light out, but I didn't dare open my eyes. "Kimiko… not much is known about her. She was found in the battlegrounds of a huge fight between Aquaria and Airyglyph." There was a short pause before Nel spoke again. "She was injured so bad, she lost her memory. We gave her the name Kimiko, and she became one of us and learned how to control the runes she had in her skin."

Both Fayt and Cliff must have been baffled, for they didn't speak for a moment. "So she was from your side first?" This time Cliff spoke. Nel must have shaken her head; She knew I was from Airyglyph. "Her ruins where cut into her flesh by a sword in the battle, but no one judged her for it." As she spoke, I could feel my stomach do a flip, though I knew every thing, it was still odd to be pitied by such people.

"Does she remember anything?" Fayt asked. I could feel him set his hand on my shoulder. If he knew I was awake, he would have never touched me. I nearly turned my head and snapped at them for speaking of me behind my back, but Fayt's hand felt slightly comforting. "Yes, and no. I think I have told you enough of Kimiko, if you wish to know more, ask her yourself."

"I think she'd rather kill us then tell." Cliff chuckled. With that, I pretended to stir, moving my head back and moving my hand over, only to place it on Fayt's hand. I could feel Fayt tense up for a moment. Cliff seemed to jump, or at least it sounded like a jump. "Don't move kid." I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at Fayt before sitting up.

I merely yawned, letting go of his hand and stretching out, happy I hadn't had a dream, listening to them was enough. "Morning," I said rather cheerfully as I noticed the wicked one was gone. Cliff was stunned and Fayt was smiling at me. Nel on the other hand was packing and barely noticed me. I turned and looked at Fayt's arm and touched it for a moment and watched the bruise I had left vanish. "Sorry about that." I mumbled as I stood up.

Fayt flexed his hand a few times before standing up as well. "Where are we headed?" I said, turning to Nel. No one spoke for a moment. "Who said you where coming, fool?" The wicked one spoke as he came out of the forest. "I said I came for Nel, and my personal matters still have to be dealt with." My voice holding none of the cheer it had when I had first awoken.

Nel seemed to smile, she was the only female here until I had arrived, and it must have been encouraging to have me tag along. "We are headed to Greeton, Fayt and Cliff have a friend they need to meet up with." I nodded, not even glancing at the wicked one. "Another ruin chick." Cliff commented as he looked me over. I suddenly wondered if he noticed my eyes where both different colors. I found myself wondering why one was a light blue and the other a deep red, but it never hit me what others thought of them.

With that thought in mind, I moved my right bangs over my red eye, making sure they couldn't see it. No one seemed to notice as they got ready to move. For some reason, I was feeling restless. I was up for an adventure, a challenge, and the others –not including the wicked one- looked like they where too, even though I could tell Cliff wasn't all to happy to have me around. I grabbed my sword and looked out to the plains. Not knowing what I had gotten myself into.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm ending this chapter here, cuse it's odd and confuseing already. I'm not sure if I spelled everything right so just... live with it? I'll try to make things more clear in the chapters to come, and I'd like to hear what you have to say. So please leave a review telling me what you like and what you don't like. I'm not finished with the game yet, so it may be a little messy with the details, but I'm doing my best here. Thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter. Later!

-Kimiko


End file.
